


if i had my way (i would burn this whole building down)

by crickets



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-28
Updated: 2008-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickets/pseuds/crickets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if there's anything mark might be better at than getting what he wants, it's avoiding what he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if i had my way (i would burn this whole building down)

**Author's Note:**

> [Original Post](http://crickets.livejournal.com/230966.html)

Mark Sloan doesn't consider himself easily lead. But when it's something he can't have, something he's not supposed to have? He'll want it just on principle alone. To prove to whoever might care and the universe in general that they're wrong.

This is not new.

What _is_ new? Is wanting and not having.

So when Lexie Grey flashes him that half-grin of hers from over her sink while they scrub in for an in-and-out procedure, and six hours later he's only _thinking_ about pressing her back against the door in the darkened on-call room instead of actually _doing_ it? He's not exactly prepared for what that means.

If there's anything Mark might be better at than getting what he wants, it's avoiding what he doesn't.

So when Lexie Grey corners him on a cold December night outside of trauma two weeks later, cracks some joke about how he's been avoiding her, how none of the other attendings ever treated her like half the human being that he did, and asks him why? Mark lies.

"I think you're imagining things, Grey," he says.

"No, it's true!" She almost laughs in that excited way she has, and Mark tries to concentrate on the cloud of breath floating on the air instead of the curve of her jaw. "Last week I saw you coming down the hall and you turned and went the other way. Please, tell me again how I was imagining that."

Mark turns on her and she steps back, and just like that her back's against the cold stone wall, his hands flat against the brick at her side. The pink drains from her cheeks and he recognizes the fear instantly.

"You have no idea, do you, Grey?" He says, his voice gruff, his lips at her ear.

For a moment Lexie doesn't speak, doesn't move, barely breathes. Until finally she shakes her head, almost imperceptibly. "No," she says, the word coming out a whisper.

Suddenly, there are lights and sirens and bodies in yellow moving around them, and Mark lingers close just a bit too long. They can hear Bailey's voice shouting orders. "Let's move people!" she says.

And just like that it's back to blood and stitches, adrenaline and saving lives.

_And just like that the balance shifts._


End file.
